University of Washington Program
UW Medicine Pathology Box 357470 Seattle, WA 98195-7470 PH: 206-543-1140 Fax: 206-543-3644 Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Comment 1: (Post 4/12/12) NOTE THAT THIS INFORMATION IS NOT UP TO DATE AS OF 2017 Residency Program Name: University of Washington Residency Program Director: * Kelly Smith, MD, PhD *Associate Program Directors: Melissa Upton, MD (AP); Petrie Rainey, MD, PhD, Director of CP training; Geoff Baird, MD, PhD (CP); Meghan Delaney, MD (CP) Number of residents (per year / total): *7-9 /27; Options include AP/CP, AP only, CP only, AP/NP, and Physician-Scientist Track Visas Sponsored: *Visa may be sponsored but application must start before Match. Pros: *AP + CP are separate departments – CP training is very strong with advanced residents serving as Acting Diretors. Departments encourage resident engagement and scholarly projects. *Reasonable work hours, great PA support, varied work environments (VA, trauma hospital, medical center, private practice rotations), strong AP and CP teaching * 11 fellowships with over 16 total positions, so nearly half of the fellowships are filled with outside candidates. * UW has a global health certificate program for interested residents, with options to do electives in Africa. * UW has a funded year-long Clinical Research Fellowship to support a year of investigational work. * Family-friendly program with many residents raising families while training. * Strong informatics in both AP and CP. Cons: *Traveling between different sites; AP and CP are separate departments. Average work hours on surg path? *9-12 hours, depending on the day. *7AM - 7PM (processors start at 5 PM!) Are you allowed to do external rotations? *Yes, but electives may not funded if they duplicate rotations at UW training sites. *UW has a one-month elective in Surgical Pathology at a mission hospital in Kenya. Famous Faculty: * Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? *Yes, most services get a full preview day. *Generally yes, some rotations better than others Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *2 PAs, additional grossing techs at UW site. Adequate AP Teaching? *Yes, protected time for didactics and multiple teaching conferences throughout the week. Adequate CP Teaching? *Yes, each lab has their own curriculum. Projects are encouraged. CP call rounds weekly. No autopsies during CP. Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: *Hemepath (2), dermpath (1), GI + hepatic (2), neuropath (1), cytopath (1), bone + soft tissue (1), renal (1), breast & gyn (1), ped path (1), surgical pathology (4), molecular path (in process), CP – micro, chemistry, blood bank. CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? *Unknown Comment (Posted September 2012) Residency Program Name: University of Washington Residency Program Director: Ben Hoch, MD Number of residents (per year / total): 7/28 (usually 1 CP only) Visas Sponsored: Pros: Relatively good lifestyle; Seattle; strong CP program; wide case variety; variety of sites/models fo practice (VA, Private, Community, Academic) Cons: High cost of living relative to salary, benefits, etc...; in midst of transition to hybrid general/subspecialty signout model - somewhat chaotic from a logistic standpoint; traveling to multiple sites Average work hours on surgical path? 60/week (but I am very efficient, most others work more like 70-75/wk) Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes, with advance notice and coordination Famous Faculty: Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? Most of the time Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? No, but they are working on it (see cons re:transition) Adequate AP Teaching? In most areas Adequate CP Teaching? Yes Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: GI/Hepatic, Derm, Heme, Cyto, Surg Path, Bone and Soft Tissue, Renal, Clinical Chemistry, Molecular Genetics, Clinical Microbiology, Breast and Gynecology CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? unsure Bone and Soft Tissue Pathology Fellowship 2016 Available (1) 2017 Filled (1) Benjamin Hoch, MD - UWMC Application & Instructions for Pathology Fellowships We do not accept the APC Standard Application Form Breast & Gynecologic Pathology Fellowship 2016 Filled (1) 2017 Filled (1) Rochelle Garcia, MD - UWMC Application & Instructions for Pathology Fellowships We do not accept the APC Standard Application Form Cytopathology Fellowship 2016 Filled (1) 2017 Available (1) Stephen Schmechel, MD PhD - HMC Application & Instructions for Pathology Fellowships We do not accept the APC Standard Application Form Dermatopathology Fellowship 2016 Filled (1) 2017 Available (1) Zsolt Argenyi, MD - UWMC Application & Instructions for Pathology Fellowships We do not accept the APC Standard Application Form Forensic Pathology Fellowship 2016 Available (1) 2017 Available (1) Richard Harruff, MD PhD - King County ME Office GI & Hepatic Pathology Fellowship 2016 Full (2) 2017 Available (1) Matthew Yeh, MD PhD - UWMC Application & Instructions for Pathology Fellowships We do not accept the APC Standard Application Form Neuropathology Fellowship 2016 Filled (2) 2017 Available (2) Dirk Keene, MD, PhD Application & Instructions for Pathology Fellowships We do not accept the APC Standard Application Form Pediatric Pathology Fellowship 2016 Filled (1) 2017 Available (1) Raj Kapur, MD-- SCH Application & Instructions for Pathology Fellowships We do not accept the APC Standard Application Form Renal Pathology Fellowship 2016 Filled (1) 2017 Available (1) Charles E. Alpers, MD - UWMC Application & Instructions for Pathology Fellowships We do not accept the APC Standard Application Form Surgical Pathology Fellowship 2016 Full (4) 2017 Available (4) Rochelle Garcia, MD - UWMC Application & Instructions for Pathology Fellowships We do not accept the APC Standard Application Form Clinical Chemistry Fellowship Geoffrey Baird, MD PhD Application & Instructions for Pathology Fellowships We do not accept the APC Standard Application Form Hematopathology Fellowship 2016 (2) Filled / 2017 (2) Available Daniel E. Sabath, MD PhD - UWMC Application & Instructions for Pathology Fellowships We do not accept the APC Standard Application Form Microbiology Fellowship Brad T. Cookson, MD PhD - UWMC Application & Instructions for Pathology Fellowships We do not accept the APC Standard Application Form Transfusion Medicine Fellowship Terry Gernsheimer, MD - Puget Sound Blood Center Application & Instructions for Pathology Fellowships We do not accept the APC Standard Application Form